


When You Move, I’m Moved

by Cattycat1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, First Meetings, Gay Panic, Ice Hockey Player James Potter, Ice Hockey Player Sirius Black, M/M, Pairs skater Lily Evans, Pairs skater Remus Lupin, alternate universe-figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/pseuds/Cattycat1310
Summary: Remus Lupin and Lily Evans are pair figure skaters and like every competitor, dream of winning big. What they didn’t expect however, was to cross paths with members of the local hockey team in more ways than one.OrTwo idiots falling in love...literally.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. You Call That A Triple Toe-loop Mr Lupin?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> I’ve been thinking about writing this for a long time, and this is my first time writing an au, so I hope you enjoy it :)  
> I don’t know how many chapters I’m going to write, so I’ll just see how it goes but I’ll try to update as soon as I can.  
> Until then, I hope you have fun reading!  
> Also, the title comes from the Hozier song Movement✌️

Figure skating: a sport, a hobby, a passion, an addiction, a lifestyle- call it what you like. But there’s nothing quite like it. 

Maybe it’s something to do with the hype, the flashy, sparkle-clad professionals we watch with awe as children that makes it so exciting. Maybe it’s the satisfaction of landing a jump for the first time, and needing to feel that momentary high over and over again. The bond we form with movement, or the way we can express ourselves. Or maybe it’s just because it makes us feel alive.

The crisp air of the ice rink whipping your face, staining your cheeks red, seeping into your lungs making them burn but the exhilaration from the ever increasing speed is enough to make it worth it. That seamless glide, the weightless movement- it’s the closest we can feel to flying. 

That is, until you’re not.

Remus Lupin was cruelly reminded of this at 6:30am on a Saturday morning, as he dug his toe pick into the ice and rotated one, two, two and a half- before his body came crashing into the unforgiving ground for approximately the third time that session. Breathless, he lay where he landed, unmoving before yelling

“For fuck sake!” 

A strict voice, with a thick Scottish accent carried itself across the rink in response,

“Again.”

Reluctantly, he sighed in composure before brushing himself off and gliding to the barrier, to where the owner of that voice was standing not looking particularly grateful for the failed attempt, or the bad language for that matter.

“You call that a triple toe-loop Mr Lupin?”

Did he call that a triple toe-loop? _Was she fucking kidding-_ he wanted to call that a triple toe that he was sure of, but it probably looked like a pathetic demonstration of how gravity works, so no, he called that an absolute disaster of an attempt.

“It’s literally impossible I- I don’t even know what happens, one minute I have a stable take-off and the next I’m experiencing close relations with the ice.” 

“What do you think about before you take-off? If you are thinking about falling, you will fall, simple.”

She made it sound so easy, if only it was that simple. To be fair, fear might have had something to do with it, but the majority of the problem was that he was literally useless.  
Yep, that was it, he had decided. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leant against the barrier and turned his attention to his red-headed partner, who was setting up for the same jump, gathering speed like a tempest and executing three rotations and- yeah who’d have guessed it- landing it right in front of his eyes.  
Given, it was a little under-rotated but that was still way closer than he’d ever come- and probably would ever come. Always the optimist of course. 

He was happy for her and not at all jealous that she’d beat him to it, he smiled tightly to stop himself from insulting his coach’s ears with his language even further.

“Suck on that Lupin! I fucking win!” she celebrated, throwing her hands into the air before hastily skating back to her coach, who was calmly clapping at her success. 

Coach McGonagall had been their coach since they were kids, and still at 19 years old, scared the shit out of Remus but that didn’t mean he didn’t love her like a mother away from home.  


She was serious the majority of the time, professional, her face always schooled into a cool expression. She knew what she was talking about and if you questioned it, she’d remind you who had over 30 years experience and more talent. 

However, the corners of her lips turned into a smile when she looked upon Remus’s face, rolling his eyes in disbelief and patting his cheek softly, she declared with all the wisdom of an ancient oracle,

“Be more like Lily.”

Smug as anything and beaming like she’d won Olympic gold, she skidded to a halt inches from the barrier, bouncing up and down slightly.

“And that ladies and gentlemen is how you land a triple-toe” she announced before laughing in pride, glancing back at the ice where she’d just earned herself five quid for being the first of the two to land it.

It felt like he was never going to land that goddamn jump, and they needed it if they wanted to get to British Nationals next season.  
That’s what she’d declared three months ago, after they’d placed first in a local competition. 

Lily was adamant to qualify next time round and he’d be lying if he said that the goal didn’t feel within reach. It did, in fact it felt closer than ever and to be honest, the idea excited him and inspired him to want to perfect his elements and learn new ones for the most part, but at the same time it was a hell of a lot of pressure.

‘We’re going to the British championships babes, I can feel it’ and he’d been living and breathing those words since.

And so had their coach, and that meant she was working them like never before, and boy did they know about it. Some would say merciless but she would argue, efficient.

“That was the best I’ve seen it done yet Evans, maybe you could give a few tips to Remus here” she suggested in complete seriousness, but he could have sworn she was mocking him slightly. 

“Take ten, then we’ll do step sequences.”

Breathing out a deep sigh, Lily punched him playfully in the arm as they skated to the barrier and off the ice in unison.

“Betcha didn’t think I’d get there first huh? What was it you said—”

“Okay okay no need to rub it in I take it back okay!”

“I believe it was something along the lines of ‘If you land that goddamn jump before me I will give you £5, then renounce my homosexuality and marry Katie Hopkins’ or am I quoting it wrong?” she giggled as he attempted to mess up her hair-sprayed ponytail.

“Yes bitch, that’s what I said, but I doubt she’d have me considering my obvious lack of skill, don’t think she’d marry me for my wonderful sense of humour alone.”

“A bet’s a bet” she slumped against the hard bench and took a long swig from her water bottle, “so pucker up lover boy.”

Remus eyed her across the table, scrunching up his nose in annoyance, 

“You make me sick” he grumbled, sliding a fiver across the table.

She snatched it up in pride, holding it up to the light to check if it was real _the cheeky fucker_ before satisfied tucked it into her pocket, smiling wide.

“Don’t spend it all at once” like a ten year old, he taunted, but secretly he had to admit he was impressed. 

Jumping was definitely her strong point and when their side-by-sides were executed well, it really was a sight. So her landing that triple, it was definitely a win for their team. But was he going to tell her that? Absolutely not but he didn’t need to. Skating together for so long, they were always proud of each other and she was his best friend in a ‘we bully each other but out of love’ way. 

In retaliation she poked her tongue out at him. Very professional.

“And I gather that you’re not coming to the hockey match tonight anymore?” she questioned, in a tone that implied that she expected him to have changed his mind without telling her.

Clasping a hand to his heart dramatically, he gasped 

“You hurt with me your words Lily, really, and yes I am coming I wasn’t going to ditch you.”

Her eyebrow arched as she confronted,

“You mean like you ditched me to get Harry Styles tickets last week?”

Okay, so clearly she wasn’t over that.  
He’d apologised for it but his heart was in the concert and honestly? It was Harry fucking Styles and it wasn’t exactly like it was important- it was shopping. They could go shopping anytime but was the sweet chance to see the man in the flesh going to wait for him? It wasn’t guaranteed. Priorities.

“You know how I feel about Harry, I forgot the tickets were going on sale and you are perfectly capable of picking out your own clothes, and no- I promise I’m coming this time. But only to shut you up about James.”

Tucking loose hair behind her ear, she smiled tenderly answering

“I really want you to meet him is all, I know how we bitch about hockey boys but—”

“But?”

“He’s an exception okay! He’s actually cute and not that sweaty and he respects me and my training schedule because he has one too.” She paused “He also knows that my legs are stronger than his so I could beat him in a fight.”

Remus cracked a laugh at her frankness, he’d heard a bit about this James character that Lily had met through mutual friends at a party or something. At first he heard the words ‘hockey boy’ and was immediately disinterested and felt slightly concerned, even though she could obviously handle herself.  
Initially, he was shocked that Lily has took an interest in him at all, considering the first time she met him she called him arrogant, but that was probably just the preconception that they both shared about hockey boys talking. 

Well, they did have substantial evidence that they were from the way some crashed public sessions but that was beside the point. He sounded alright from information he’d been provided but since she was being suspiciously secretive about it all, that information was very limited. Although they were just friends, something in the way she talked about him implied that there was something going on between them, but she'd tell him when she was ready.

“Plus his best mates going to be there, he’s on the team too” she muttered and he wasn’t sure why she’d mentioned it, considering he’d never come up in conversation before, the statement accompanied with what he could have sworn was a wink.

“Oh?”

They exchanged a look that was equal parts weird and suggestive, but as he opened his mouth to ask why the hell her face looked like that, the familiar shout came from the ice, accompanied by a clicking of fingers.

“Alright that was ten minutes! C’mon, before I make you do another program run!”

They groaned as loud as they could get away with without consequence, but then rose without opposition and made their way over to her.

As they skated toward the centre of the rink, Remus’s hands drifted into position at Lily’s hip and hand, and their steps fell naturally into the sequence they’d been perfecting, and Remus decided to forget about troublesome triple jumps, and lose himself in the choreo for a while.


	2. Jesus Lily, Who The Fuck Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Hockey Match, Remus is more enthusiastic about the game than he thought he'd be- and it's not really to do with the sport itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I’ve been thinking about writing this for a long time, and this is my first time writing an au, so I hope you enjoy it :)

“Literally hurry the fuck up then!” the redhead shouted up the stairs, at Remus who was hovering in front of his mirror, toying with the decision of which jacket to wear. 

Not too thick, not too thin- it was hard to tell. Spending so much of his time at the rink training or being whipped by his Coach’s endless drills, the bitter air always contrasted the sweat he worked up. So, sitting in the cold was another thing entirely- and he didn’t want to freeze his arse off for however long the match would go on for.

To be fair, Lily was only getting slightly impatient, not enough to leave without him, but enough to yell up at him. Although, they didn’t actually have to leave for another ten minutes but being only slightly competitive, she wanted to get there first to get a good seat.

“Sorry Mrs Lupin for the language but your son takes way too long to get ready” she complained, and as she did so Hope craned her neck from the kitchen, face warm with a smile.

“Try living with him honey. You sure I can’t get you anything?”

“M’ good thanks.” 

Glancing at the time on her phone, she was about to shout him again, but as she looked back up, the lanky skater was stumbling down the stairs towards her. He was so graceful on the ice, but off-ice? The boy was clumsy as fuck.

His chestnut curls looked far neater than they did at practice that morning though she’d give him that, as he walked down in an bottle green turtleneck underneath a tan corduroy jacket, tied with black skinny jeans, and a pair of finger-less gloves. Essential part of the whole outfit, of course.  
He wouldn’t exactly consider himself a fashion fanatic, or a trend setter, but when he got a chance to wear something other than gym clothes, he took that shit seriously.

Lily paused as she looked up at him knowingly,

“Good choice.” She nodded toward the jacket, that was always the hardest part of the get up to decide on.

“Yeah?” he clenched his teeth, “Can’t meet your new boyfriend without looking my best can I?”

She offered him a tight, sarcastic smile, and he mirrored it before sitting down to pull on his boots.

Hope came through into the hall to see them off as they opened the door, waving their goodbyes at her as they left.

The rink wasn’t far, and it would take just under fifteen minutes to park up outside, and no doubt she’d have a Madonna cd playing throughout-which there were no complaints about. Something about turning the corner of the car-park blaring ‘Material Girl’ was invigorating and he loved it, although those attending early morning training slots may not have shared the same view. 

Walking through the doors to the rink, the cool air breezed over his face, seeping through his layers and settling comfortably on his skin, the way it did every single time he stepped foot in the place. The coolness was equal parts soothing and exhilarating, and as he breathed the familiar smell deep into his lungs, he was instantly relaxed.  
Even if it was especially fucking cold that evening.

Though the atmosphere of calm, focused training had been replaced with a sort of buzzing rowdiness, the stale, distinct smell of the rink from 6am remained.

Being a hockey match and all that, the stands were far more packed than they ever were at any of his early morning practices. Usually the only people dotted about the hard and frankly uncomfortable spectator seats where the Karen-types that seemed to always be clad in thick winter coats, armed with hot chocolate and a piercing scowl, ready to shoot you a dirty look when you decked it and cursed- which happened quite frequently to be fair. 

Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration and stereotype, but the odd type that wanted their kid to train until they were crying or competing in the Olympics tainted his opinion on competitive skating parents. They low-key scared him alright. 

His mum had stopped coming a couple of years ago, when he could get a lift home with Lily, but when she came on occasion she always looked pleased for someone who had been left to sit freezing, watching her son fall on his arse more often than he’d like to admit, for a couple of hours. 

Glancing up at the stands with him, Lily tried and failed to conceal her excitement, so much so that when they made eye contact she flashed him a clenched, toothy smile, eyes screwed shut. He didn’t realise she had such an interest in ice hockey, but he had a hunch that maybe that wasn’t the only reason she was grinning so wide.

After a couple minutes of strategic seat decisions, they finally settled into the third row, saving a seat for Marlene McKinnon, who was apparently five minutes away according the text that just buzzed Lily’s phone. Initially, Lily and Marlene were just coming down together, but when Remus had agreed to tag along -fucking surprisingly- they decided to make a night out of it, and go out for drinks afterwards.

“See there” she nudged his arm, giving a pointed nod.

He followed her gaze, and at the end of it found the players hyping each other up at the side of the rink.

“That’s James. The one with his helmet on, at the front see there! The one with the—” she instructed, but her words fell short when she saw the look that passed over Remus’s face.

A look that was a mixture of panic, and bewilderment- she wasn’t really sure, but she didn’t know if he was listening to her at all. About to question the weird expression she couldn’t quite read, he closed his eyes before breathing, and bringing his hands, mimicking a prayer against his lips.

“Jesus Lily, who the fuck is that?”

She was slightly confused- but not too much to be fair, she had a slight idea as to who he was referring to- still she questioned,

“Who are you looking at?”

_Who was he looking at? Who was he looking at?!_

Oh, only quite possibly the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his entire life.  
Exaggeration again? Absolutely not. The man he was laying eyes on, though from a distance, left Remus a little speechless for once in his life. And interested, he studied the stranger intently.  
From where he was sat, he could see that he had flowing black hair, that he was sweeping back into a bun, exposing a jawline possibly carved by the Gods themselves. _Shut up he was not being dramatic._ As he did so, he was talking to a teammate- James he was now informed- and as he chuckled casually, a bemused smile stretched across his face and Remus could have sworn he stopped breathing for a second. Brow wrinkling, he seemed to be unable to fix all of his goddamn shiny hair out of the way, and two rouge strands fell onto his cheekbones, framing his face like—

His admiring of the hockey player from afar was interrupted as Marlene flopped herself beside Lily, and groaned before saying- actually he wasn’t too sure what she said, but he offered her a smile in greeting.

Woken up from what he felt like was a bit of a daydream, he found himself itching to look back over. Maybe if he looked again, his eyes would have adjusted and he would just be an other sweaty member of the team and he could get on with his night out. Except, when he glanced back over this time, he locked eyes with the dark haired angel across the way, and a spike of adrenaline shot through him, in a way that made his throat go completely dry.

“Shit” he mumbled, quickly averting his gaze to something that was suddenly intensely interesting on the palm of his hand. Although he wanted to look up again, he could have sworn the gaze remained, so he didn’t dare.  
Instead, he turned to Lily, urgently asking 

“Well?”

“That mate, is Sirius Black. It’s James’s friend I was talking about..” taking her lip slightly between her teeth, she couldn’t help looking a little smug at whatever you could call this reaction. 

To be honest he looked slightly stunned, and was experiencing was is commonly known as gay panic- which can strike you when you least expect it, or when you are confronted with the fittest man on the face of the earth.

“Sirius Black” he repeated under his breath, still not daring return his stare. 

The conversation going on next to him continued, but he’d be lying if he said he was paying attention, as he thought about what a nice name that was, and considered braving another quick glance. Although, he didn’t need to because the crowd’s cheers signalled the start of the match, and all the players flooded onto the fresh ice. Lily hollered and cheered next to him, standing up and clapping with the rest of the crowd- all the while he just smiled and clapped along and let the electric energy of the bustling excitement consume him.

The game itself was actually very entertaining, much to the surprise of Remus who was usually disinterested in such aggressive skating. He couldn’t help but be captivated as the players whirred across the ice, dodging, falling, colliding and frankly chipping the ice to high hell- all whilst scoring with an impressive skill and precision. 

His mind still wandered back the pretty face that had caught his eye earlier, but for the most part he was able to enjoy the match with his friends.

As the end of the game drew nearer, his fingers were starting to numb with the cold as he continued to clap. The home team (previously nicknamed the ‘Pucking Idiots’ by Lily and himself truly) were desperate to score another, and genuinely invested in the outcome, he was on the edge of his seat practically screaming alongside the others.  
And they didn’t, but they still won by 2 points- which was a victory none the less. 

As the buzzer sounded, the crowd erupted for the final time, and the players skated off in boisterous celebration. And as they vacated the ice, the realisation that he had to introduce himself to not only James, but also his best friend who had managed to render him breathless without even speaking to him, dawned on Remus like a slap in the face.

“Let’s head down then shall we?” Marlene called over at him as both the girls started to get up.

Tugging on his jacket Lily murmured 

“C’mon I’m gonna introduce you to James and Sirius.” 

She was smirking, she was fucking smirking at him- had she done this on purpose? Surely she couldn’t have predicted that Remus would react in this way, despite the fact that he was a bisexual disaster, there was no way she knew him well enough to know who he would find attractive? Although, it didn’t take a genius to realise and appreciate the sheer beauty of such a brilliant facial structure-

_Calm down._

“You…You did this on purpose—”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about gimp boy, now get the fuck up” she tugged on his jacket like the smirk that was still tugging at her lips, accompanied by a slight wiggling of the brow.

Within a couple minutes, they’d made it down the stands and were rapidly approaching the team members, who were removing helmets and wiping sweaty foreheads, laughing and boasting.

James must have seen them coming, because he cracked a wide smile, and nudged the dark haired boy to look their way too. And as he turned, a similar smile already stretching his lips, they locked eyes for the second time the evening and hell, he was even more handsome close up. 

Remus would be lying if he said that he didn’t consider turning the fuck around to avoid making himself look like a fool in front of such a man, which was bound to happen at some point in the near future.

The redhead was walking next to him one moment, and jumping into James’s arms the next, placing a kiss on his cheek and praising him on the success, and he looked down at her with an even bigger smile, and to be fair he didn’t blame him because Lily was a catch, and he’d argue with anyone who said otherwise. She had that effect on people, she was good at putting a smile on your face.

Marlene ran straight over to one of the female players, Dorcas, and caught her in an embrace too, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Of course, in all the excitement, he’d almost forgotten that her girlfriend played too.

“Remus” she gestured to him as he walked over to her “This is James.”

“Y’alright mate?” he greeted him warmly, shaking his outstretched hand.

Now, putting a name to a face, Remus realised that he recognised him from the odd session over the years- it would be weird if their training hadn’t overlapped at least once. But, Sirius... well he’d certainly remember if he’d ran into him before.

“And this is—”

“Sirius. Sirius Black” the shorter lad blurted, “I’m Sirius.”

Trying and failing to be smooth, he waved at Remus awkwardly, feeling a slight heat rise to his face- but being so soon after the match, nobody could tell. 

It never occurred to Remus that the boy in front of him was probably experiencing similar levels of gay panic as he had earlier, but meeting him properly sent another pang of adrenaline through his chest.

“I’m Remus” he managed to say with a coolness that did not reflect how fast his heart was beating, and he extended his hand again in invitation.

“Lupin” the other stuttered in response “Remus Lupin, it's uh good to meet you”

The way he stared, almost dumbfounded that he knew his second name, betrayed his attempt to seem casual, and his throat felt dry again.

“You seem to already know who I am then” Remus quipped, and he took his hand firmly to shake, “All good things, I hope” he smiled.

 _Holy shit- was he actually being cool about this? And not making a fucking idiot of himself?_  
As they broke away, James started 

“We’ll head to the changing rooms and we’ll meet you at the pub yeah?” 

“Yeah, nice one, we’ll catch you in a bit” she responded, nodding her head toward the door at Remus.

“See you” he smiled, walking away quite hastily so that he wouldn’t say something stupid and ruin it.

And whilst Mr Lupin was somewhat satisfied that he’d made a good impression as he left, he left Sirius wishing that he could say the same for himself.


End file.
